Into the Light
by Tormax
Summary: My first ever fanfic.  A mix of Kim Possible, Exalted and our world.  Drakken's plan to defeat Kim Possible goes awry.   It brings new players into the field and extends the dangerous Game to other realities.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible. I do not own Exalted.

Chapter One

The sky shone with a silvery light, as echoes from laugher filled the empty courtyard. Ignoring the laughter, the golden lion dragged the four helpless individuals across the azure stones, taking care to not blemish the courtyard more than necessary. He continued his slow lope until he caught the scent of his masters. He approached the two figures cautiously, holding the strange metal staff between his teeth. He released the staff onto the ground, kneeling as he spoke "I have delivered the humans, M'Lords."

The two figures dismissed the lion, patiently waiting until he left before speaking.

"Are you sure this is wise?" the smaller of the two asked, while wrapping his jeweled cloak tighter around him while glancing up at his superior.

The other figured hesitated before answering, glancing up at the silver light filling the sky. He was away from the Game, and Gaea's consort was winning. "I am no longer certain about anything. I have searched within these humans minds over and over, I have searched all Creation for these worlds they come from to no avail, and I had to follow the link that this strange artifact left," pointing at the metallic staff that connected the humans, he paused before continuing, "We are but one of many. Our creation is huge, but there are others...and this changes things…lots of things."

Sighing, the smaller figure glanced at the humans. Two males, one young and one barely middle-aged man; the two females were closer in age. He already knew the plan for the males, but he spoke up again, "What about the females?"

"One is already gifted with strange abilities, but I will share her abilities with the younger one." Glancing down at the females, he left it unsaid to his smaller friend that he would enhance the powers in the youngest female. "Let us begin."

Middleton

It had been strangely quiet in the house. No explosions, no strange vehicles showing up at odd times, and no laughter in the house. Dr. Possible sat at the kitchen table attempting to read the newspaper, while sipping his coffee. He couldn't help but glance at his oldest child, his Kimmie-cub. She sat across from him, playing with her breakfast, her emerald eyes lacking their usual spark. He wanted so much for her laugh again or even to yell tweebs at her younger brothers. He glanced at his sons, who were quietly eating their breakfast. He sighed, knowing that what he was about to say might drag them down ever further.

"So Kimmie-cub, how are things at school?"

She slowly raised her head to meet her father's gaze. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. "Fine" she said.

Dr. Possible knew his daughter had another sleepless night. He raised forward to put his hand on hers and was about to speak.

"Morning Kimmie, morning boys," Mrs. Possible spoke as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped and kissed her daughter's auburn hair and ruffled her sons brown hair. "All right kids. Let's get you all to school." She spoke, while returning her husbands worried gaze. Watching as her daughter walked away behind her brothers, wearing her pink jeans with a white crop top with a pink heart on it. Kissing her husband goodbye, she followed.

The ride to school was quiet. Her attempts at talking to her children resulted in a few grunts or just silence. They didn't even complain when she attempted to act cool, which usually caused all them to groan and shudder. Finally she gave up and pulled into the high school parking lot. She smiled a bit, as she noticed her daughter's friend Monique waiting for them to stop.

Monique waited for Kim to get out of the car before approaching her. "So GF, another sleepless night?" While glancing at the dark circles under her friend's eyes. But before either could make a reply, Rufus climbed out of a pocket on Kim's past and climbed up on the red-head's shoulders while nodding his head frantically. Monique could have sworn that she heard Rufus squeak "Uh huh."

"Monique. I…I…I miss him…What if I never see him again….I'll never get a chance to…."Kim trailed off before tears could flow from her green eyes. Shutting her eyes tightly, she held her breathe and counted to ten before she continued her walk to her locker with her friend.

Wade's Room

Wade sat in his room sipping on a slurpster while wiping away his tears. It had been three months since Ron disappeared without a trace. He was like he had been wiped out of existence. He had been running non-stop checks on Ron's tracking device, checking up with Global Justice, and even resorted to hacking into the FBI's database. It was for naught, no one had seen Ron.

He was brought out of his brooding by his mother informing him of dinner. Taking a glance at the late scientist Zelazny's picture on the monitor above him. The man's last project had baffled the world's top scientist for the past four years. Even he was having a hard time trying to get past the quantum theories behind it. He rose from his chair to head to dinner, taking one last look at his monitoring devices. Hoping it would somehow find his lost friend.

The Pacific Ocean Lair

Dr. Drakken sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk while glancing around at the Quantum Slicer across from him. All the simulations had been run and still it was inconclusive. He slammed his fist on the desk and turned to berate one his lackeys only to find the room empty.

"Who would have thought that a mad scientist couldn't crack another mad scientist's plans"? It was just like that cheerleader to vex him like this...yes...it was all her fault! If she'd just let him take over the world, then Shego wouldn't be missing.

"How did it go wrong"? He whined, running his gloved hand through his hair. After his best effort had failed (The Diablo's), he had resorted to another method. He'd use Zelazny's creation to rid himself of the teenage pain. It was so perfect…so beautiful. No one in this reality could defeat Miss Perfect then he'd bring an outsider in to do the job. If only the buffoon hadn't interfered, he'd have a warrior that would have made his dreams a reality.

He stood up and was doing his defeat dance which caused him to trip and fall face down into the pile of reports that he'd tossed away earlier. He broke off his frustrated scream when something caught his eye. In three months of research, how could have he missed this? Off course, the buffoon! The moron had actually done more than knocked the trans-dimensional focusing rod away. It was too obvious. Laughing quietly to himself, he began scanning the globe for holes in reality.

Middleton High School

Kim was sitting quietly by herself eating lunch. She was broken out of her brooding by Tara and Monique's arrival.

"So have you actually broke down and decided to eat the mystery meat gravy GF?" Monique spoke with a smile while Tara cringed at the thought.

Kim glanced up at her friend. Any other time, this would have brought a cringe and a chuckle. But she just didn't feel like smiling. Shaking her head no, she looked up into Bonnie Rockwaller's eyes for a split second before Bonnie quickly turned away. Fury filled her as she rose from her seat. She was going to make the snobbish bitch pay.

Monique quickly grabbed Kim's arm while hissing into her ear. "No Kim! I'd like nothing better to see Bonnie get what's coming to her. But not now! She's not worth it."

Kim noticed that the cafeteria was strangely quiet. Everyone was looking at her. Mr. Barkin was making his way toward her with an intense look on his face while Bonnie was trying desperately to make herself as small as possible.

Barkin stopped right in front of her. "Possible? Is there a problem?"

Kim quietly sat back down. "No, Mr. Barkin. There's no problem. Just took a bite of the mystery meat gravy."

Barkin glanced at her, sympathy showing in his eyes. "As a senior student, Miss Possible, you should know better than to taste the mystery meat gravy."

Tara looked as Mr. Barkin walked away glancing at Josh Mankey who had wisely avoided Kim since the incident. It wasn't Josh's fault that Bonnie had lied to him. Tara wished that Kim realized that, Josh wasn't a bad guy, but still he had played a part in things and Kim was no where near ready to forgive anyone yet.

Kim wrapped her hands together to stop them from shaking. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself. She glanced at her two friends, who were trying to calm her down. "Why"? She croaked before continuing, "Why is that bitch so determined to break me and Ron up for? Why didn't she leave us alone?" Her last statement was so full of hate and bitterness, that Monique squeezed her shoulder.

Flashback

Kim opened up her locker with a snarl. She was furious, how dare that Bonnie do that! She was so angry that it took her a second to notice that Wade was on the monitor.

"Kim! I've been trying to reach you for the last hour." Wade said while typing frantically.

She realized that she'd let Ron borrow the Kimmunicator. "I'm sorry, Wade. I let Ron borrow the Kimmunicator."

Wade cut her off, "I know. He went off to stop Drakken and Shego on his own."

"What"! She screamed and instantly a chill ran down her spine. Her thoughts turned to Bonnie and dread filled her. "Wade, I need a ride there now!"

"Kim? What was wrong with Ron? He was very upset when he left." Wade said.

Kim glanced at Wade before shutting her locker. "Bonnie happened." She said with venom. "When and where is my ride Wade?" She shut her locker door as she raced to meet her ride. She had to tell Ron what had happened and her mind wondered what Ron had saw.

Bonnie watched as Kim raced out of the school. Going off to save the loser. This was priceless. She had finally managed to drive a wedge between the lovebirds. She turned around laughing and bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going Monique!" She started to storm off as Monique grabbed her arm and slammed her back into the wall.

"That was really low Bonnie." Monique hissed. "Using Mankey's feelings to hurt Ron and Kim."

Bonnie was surprised by the attack but she wasn't going to let ruffle her. "Whatever. Is it my fault that Josh thought Kim wanted him back?" She glanced and saw Tara approaching.

Tara looked at both Monique and Bonnie. She pulled one of Monique's arms back and slapped Bonnie hard across the face. "Don't lie Bon Bon. Josh spilled all that you told him that Kim wanted him back with a kiss to seal the deal!" Tara's mouth moved silently as her anger got the best of her.

Monique took advantage of the quiet and stared hard into Bonnie's eyes. "If I were you, I'd pray that nothing happens to Ron. Because if something does, then Kim will blame you and you know what that means. Kim has been easy on you till now, but you've just now got her full attention. That means she'll treat you like a real enemy now."

Bonnie slunk to the ground as the two girls left. Tara had slapped her. Tara! Her closest friend had taken her rival's side. Then her thoughts turned to what Monique said. "The only thing I did was try and break them up…surely that loser wouldn't do that…" She was cut off by her mother's voice. Cringing, she raced to the car before someone could see them.

Hugoton, Kansas. Present

Sweat rolled down Richie Collet's brow as he drove the tractor across the field. Farming was hard work and in these days and times, it was downright backbreaking. Shutting the tractor off, he glanced around at his farm. He'd nearly lost it all. If it hadn't been for Kim Possible, he'd been living homeless.

Suddenly the air in front of his tractor split open, he dived for the ground. He meekly raised his head to see what was happening. He blinked…unsure of what he saw. It was like the sun itself had come down and he could have sworn that it had four arms. He lay there for what seemed an eternity before the calamity died down. Finally a metallic rod bounced off his tractor and landed beside him. He leapt up and raced away from it only to stop beside the tractor. It was impossible! There was a huge hole in his farm. But his eyes locked on the two figures there. The woman was that Shego who worked for that Drakken fellow and the boy was Ron something, Ron...something…Kim Possible's sidekick. He raced toward his house. He had to call for help.

TBC.

Author note: Zelazny is a reference to Roger Zelazny, author of the Chronicles of Amber.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno Nacho

Monique sighed while wiping away burrito off her lips. She had hoped that the eating contest between herself and Felix would have cheered up her two other companions. But it was too close to what Ron would have been doing, had he been here. In fact, in seemed to remind them that he wasn't here.

Kim hadn't touched her food at all; she glanced down and noticed that Rufus had eaten only half of his nachos. Patting the mole rat on his head, she tried to force a smile to her face, but it turned into a grimace.

She had been too late. If she'd arrived sooner Ron would be here, he wouldn't be

missing. Drakken. The name sparked a primal fury deep within her. She find him...oh yes...she would and when she did, he'd pay big. Suddenly feeling a liquid spilling onto her hand, she noticed that she'd crushed the drink in her hand. Rufus dodged out the way, running up Felix's shoulder for shelter. Her friends were looking at her with sympathy, knowing she blamed herself for everything.

Monique wordlessly began wiping up the spill, while listening to Rufus's chattering. It actually would have been funny if not for the scowl still on her bgf's face. Stealing a glance at Felix who was consoling the angry mole rat, she made up her mind. She was going to have to resort to drastic measures. Steeling herself for the dreaded dead of forcing Kim Possible to deal when she was interrupted by a familiar beeping noise.

In the blink of an eye, Kim had the Kimmunicator out looking at Wade's ecstatic face. "Please God. Please let it be something about Ron", she prayed silently to herself. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade smiled, for it had been far too long since he heard her say those familiar words. "Kim! Global Justice found Ron! He's..." he didn't get to finish for soon he was being interrupted by his friend/boss.

"Where is he Wade?" Kim spoke as tears filled her eyes.

"He's at Hugoton Memorial Hospital. They found him with Shego." Wade hesitated as he spoke."

"What aren't you telling me Wade?" Kim's voice began to rise.

"He's in a coma Kim. They don't know when he'll come out." Wade said.

"Wade! I need a ride now!" she demanded. This wasn't fair, Ron had been missing for three months and when I find him, he's in a coma. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Kim. I've set you up with Global Justice. They should be there in a few minutes." Wade said, but the Kimmunicator had already been turned off. Sighing, he turned his attention to the computer and began to hack into Hugoton Memorial's database for info on his friend.

Kim jumped up from the booth and felt Rufus jump onto her shoulders. She raced outside, eyes scanning the sky for any trace of her ride. Turning as she felt someone grab her shoulder, she looked into Monique's eyes.

"Girl, steady. Hand me the Kimmunicator." Monique spoke while squeezing Kim's shoulder. Pressing the button, she waited until Wade's face appeared. "Okay, Wade. Kim was a little eager to get to Ron and since her ride's not here yet. Tell us what you know."

Wade cleared his throat before speaking. "Well they found him three days ago. Seems that both Ron and Shego appeared on Richie Collet's farm. He called the authorities, who in turn called Global Justice. They transferred me the data on what happened, but I haven't had time to analyze it yet. Both were taken to Hugoton Memorial. Ron's legs were broken and there was some trauma to his skull. But other than that, he's fine. Shego also had some head trauma and like Ron she's also in a coma. They have her under guard." Wade broke off and pointed to the sky as their ride was hovering above them in the air.

Hugoton Memorial

My eyes opened slowly while my mind was registering the noises of the room. Hospital noises. Joy. I hate hospitals, having to spend a lot of time in them probably helped that quite a bit. Leaning up I was startled to hear a voice in the back of my mind going on and on about needles. Placing my head in my hands, I could have sworn I heard it whisper something about wanting out.

Then it hits like a kick in the groin. I knew I hated hospitals, what my favorite food was, that I really liked the movie Firefly, but what I didn't know was who I was. Glancing down at my legs which were in casts by the way. Wonderful, this keeps getting better. Looking around for a mirror and since I didn't see one. I decided on a little test. Since my bladder was screaming at me, I rose thinking that if my legs weren't healed enough then the pain along with the slipping on the floor would give me a reason to scream for the nurse.

Strangely it didn't hurt at all. It was a little cumbersome, but it was manageable. After finishing, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Messy blonde hair, big ears, freckles, and brown eyes, it wasn't sparking any memories. If anything it left me more confused especially since that voice was practically screaming sick and wrong over and over.

Walking back to my bed, I picked up my chart. I could only pick out broken legs and head trauma. Glancing down at my legs, I frown. If my legs were broken then I wouldn't be able to stand on them. Something whispers in the back of my mind, it's not the voice that keeps screaming wrong sick over and over. It's my voice. My older, wiser and much nastier self, "If they're lying about the broken legs, then what else are they lying about?"

Suddenly a loud boom resonates. The entire building shakes and I slip into a combat stance. My eyes dart about looking for some sign of danger, and then I notice that my hospital gown has fallen onto the floor along with the casts that were on my leg. At first I'm dismayed about not even feeling it when I broke the casts, that I realize that I'm only wearing boxers. I hear the voice again, "Ah man!" I grab the blanket and wrap it around me. I look around the room hoping that I can find something other than a thin hospital gown to wear.

Luckily there's a backpack with some clothes in it. Brown cargo pants, a red jersey, with grey tennis shoes. If you didn't catch it before, I'm quite familiar with hospitals. So removing my IV isn't a problem.

The hospital's waiting room was away with red and blue as the fighting began to intensify. Dr. Drakken groaned as he waited for his henchmen to finish off the Global Justice agents. He had to hurry up and get Shego before that know-it-all teen showed up. She had to be on her way especially with the buffoon here. While the buffoon would make an excellent hostage to keep the teen at bay, he didn't want to risk it. Shego would probably be upset and between her and the cheerleader, well he didn't want to think about that.

After what seemed an eternity. One of his henchmen came with dragging Sheo with him still in the hospital gown. Drakken shuddered, that fool would pay for this later once she came to her senses. "All right you slugs! Clear us a path out of here." He waited with Shego as his lackeys began to rush ahead before following. He glanced at Shego who was barely conscious, rubbing her head as she was trying to take everything in. He barely managed to get himself and his sidekick out of the way as a henchman came flying through the air landing on the desk. Looking up he cursed. Kim Possible! This did not bode well.

Kim had grabbed an electro-staff away from one of Drakken's goons and spun it in the air in front of her. She didn't intend to attack with it yet, it was only a distraction. Her opponent thrust out with his staff, which she easily blocked as she stepped forward and down on his right knee hard. That took him out of the fight. She swatted aside an attack and thrust forward hitting her foe in the chest. The combined thrust and shock of the staff sent him hurling back into the desk hard. She moved in a circle combining her bo-staff with Pa Kua to keep her attackers at bay, and then she spotted Drakken and Shego.

Drakken saw the anger burning in the teenager's eyes. Anger that was directed at him and if the way she was fighting was any indication. He was going to be in for a rough night. Her moves lacked the sheer grace they normally did, replaced with a harsh brutality. He scooped Shego up in his arms and ran away from the enraged cheerleader as fast as he could. Cursing his lack of endurance and strength as he stumbled through the hospital corridor, turning around the corner to find a very large whole in the wall to which he quickly ran through.

Kim poured all the frustration, rage, and hatred into this moment. She had to get to Drakken. He had much to answer for. Finishing off the last henchman, she raced through the corridor sliding around the corner. "A hole in the wall? Like it would make any difference" she thought grimly. Once again relying on her cheerleading skills she jumped into the air rolling herself up like ball to maximize her jump. She stretched out landing on her arms using the momentum to propel her next jump. She was gaining on Drakken. She could hear his whimpering and could smell his fear. Her next leap cleared the distance and she landed on Drakken's back, causing Shego to slide across the ground and stop against the hover car.

It hurt when her back hit the vehicle. What in the world was going on? Waking up with no memory to be seized by red-clad henchman, and then carried away by a blue-skinned man! It was too much. Then she heard something in her mind growling, "Don't let Princess do this. You can take her!" She didn't know what she was doing, but she raised her hand just as the red-headed girl looked up from the one-sided fight with the blue man. Then a green fire formed from her hand and raced out striking the girl in the chest, knocking her away. Without missing a beat, the blue-skinned man limped into the car and began driving away. It was too much, between her wielding green fire and flying in the air in this strange vehicle, the world went away as she feinted.

Kim growled as she did kip-up. Glancing down, she saw her mission shirt was burned and gingery touching the exposed skin. It was tender, but not critical. "This is not over yet" she growled as she jerked out her special hair-dryer, but she noticed something that made her hesitant. Brown cargo pants and red shirt racing away. The Kimmunicator went off; she pressed the button while firing the grappling hook onto a lamppost. "What is it?"

Monique spoke frantically, "Ron isn't in his room. There's what's left of his casts in here on the floor along with his hospital gown"

Kim growled, "Have Wade check the security tapes and see if anything happened to Ron. I'm checking something out here." She shut the Kimmunicator off and swung toward the speeding man, praying that it was Ron.

I was running as fast as I could. Red uniformed men wielding shock staffs? A blue-skinned man? Okay, it was official. I was in the Twilight Zone. I stole a glance behind me; the freaky blue guy was flying away in some type of hovercraft. But I also noticed a beautiful red-haired girl swinging in my direction like Spiderman.

The voice in my head began a frantic rant. "KP! KP!" It screamed over and over again. I could feel an over-powering sense of love, tinged with sadness with just a bit of bitterness flowing from it. Feelings I am too familiar with. Lucky me.

Then the ground comes up at me fast. I should have paid more attention to where I was going instead of the hot red-head. I was too stunned to move for a few seconds. I looked to my right and heard the whining of dog. I must have tripped over him.

I jump up ready to resume my run when she slams into my chest. She wraps her arms around me. I can feel her tears running down my shirt. Her hair smells like strawberries. God, she's like an angel. She begins to kiss me. The voice screams, raging as if it's trying to get out. I feel odd now. She's kissing me, it feels good. But it also feels like I've just been caught with another guy's girlfriend. Having been on both the cheated on and the guy that has been caught, I'm very familiar with this.

There's a war going on in my head, between the raging voice and my own conscience. I pull her away from me holding her at arms length. She looks at me with a worried look on her face. God, she looks so sad. It takes everything I've got not to pull her back into my arms and continue the kiss. So I might as well get this out of the way. "Not that I don't mind a beautiful girl kissing me, but tell who are you? And who am I?"

She looks like I just punched her in the gut. Her mouth is moving but no words are coming out. She places her hands on my face as she whimpers "Ron…it's me Kim. Don't you remember me?"

I shake my head no. Her bottom lip trembles and she falls to her knees sobbing. Okay, the hell with my conscience and that stupid voice. I may not kiss her, but I can't stand to see a woman cry. I kneel beside her and wrap my arms around her. I rock her in my arms, gently caressing her hair. "It's all right. Everything is going to be okay." I whisper in her ear.

Kim sobbed openly into his chest. He didn't remember anything. He didn't remember her. It wasn't fair. First he was missing for three months, then he was in a coma, and now that he was awake he didn't remember anything. It wasn't fair. He was trying to comfort me; maybe that was a good sign.

She pulled herself closer to me, which caused that damn voice to act up again. I sighed and glanced up at the sky. I was too busy trying to get away and trying to comfort the angel in my arms to notice that it was about to rain. And on that note, it started to downpour. I tried to raise her up and get us out of the rain, but she pulled me down refusing to let go. I looked up and saw someone running toward us. I blinked as a pink object landed on my shoulder and hugged my face and to my surprise I could have sworn that I heard it speak. I looked up at the girl approaching me.

Monique stopped just short of Ron and Kim as Rufus dived off onto his owner's shoulder. Stopping to catch my breath, I look as Kim sobs into his chest. He's trying to get up but she obviously trying to stop her. "Okay, Ron let's get Kim out of this rain."

"Ron? Who's that? Is that my name? Who are you?" I speak to her, which causes the girl in my arms to cry harder. I don't know what's going on. But between the dismayed faces of the girl standing in front of me and the naked mole rat which the voice keeps screaming "Rufus, Monique help!" I stare into her eyes, as police sirens approach from behind us. The world had gone mad or maybe it was just me.


End file.
